A God and His Mortal
by TheSpiderPastel
Summary: Zamasu's aggressive tendencies towards mortals grows and Gowasu fears the worst for his apprentice; upon his request, Beerus invites (or rather threatens) an earthling into being Zamasu's watchful eye. The ensuing tale describes the misadventures of Zamasu and his mortal companion.


"Good gracious me Whis, how long have we been flying now?"

"Only about fifteen minutes my lord. Why, are you growing impatient?"

"Urgh, no! Of course not! I'm bored and hungry and-" a little yawn escaped the great cat. He took a moment to stretch his limbs out, being careful to keep one hand on Whis at all times. His yawn was exaggerated, as was the sigh he gave. "I'm gonna need to sleep for a year after I fill my belly with Bulma's cooking. I don't know how that earthling does it-"

With eyes rolled but gaze held forward towards the big blue ball Whis couldn't help but chuckle. "I know. Bulma's cooking is exquisite. Such fine cuisine is a treasure. I sure am glad we got to keep Earth after all, I'm not sure Lord Champa would have shared the same mercy and patience for it's inhabitants as you have my lord."

An audible growl could be heard from the cat's throat, Beerus found himself frustrated, he hated being reminded of his near loss to his brother. "Whis, what have I told you about reminding me about that little tournament?"

"My apologies my lord." Was the angel really that apologetic? No, not really.

"The mere idea of Champa having ownership over earth offends me. It would be wasted on him. He would either eat it all, or keep it and waste it. I pity the inhabitants of New Earth, but I digress. Not my universe, not my problem. Hehe." The cat said with a little grin.

"Quite right, any issues that arise from Lord Champa's abuse of New Earth are his to deal with. Oh, but one could pity its inhabitants. But, what is to worry? We have our own Earth all to ourselves."

"Yes yes, I have not a care. Now, step on it Whis."

The angel only nodded and stamped his staff twice upon the streaming winds of which they flew throughout the universe. A wave of energy encased them and their speed increased nearly ten-fold, hurdling them across space and time.

Obviously, it wasn't very long until the two divine beings had arrived on earth once more, giving Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks quite the surprise. However quick their arrival might have been, they were swiftly gifted with nothing less than a feast to enjoy. Treats and goodies and all kinds lay before them and the God of Destruction happily indulged.

"Oh, what do you suppose this is called Whis?" With a spoonful of ice-cream in hand, Beerus eyed it carefully, he seemed cryptic, almost judgmental of the little berry. Its red color like blood, a shimmering crimson, but it glistened as it was encased in a sweet sugary coating.

"Hm?" The angel questioned through nothing more than a mouthful of ice cream himself. He swallowed of course, before speaking. "Don't you remember my lord? Bulma served us these sugar coated berries during the incident with Frieza. It's a strawberry, coated in sugar. A 'candied' strawberry."

Beerus eyed the sweet berry with caution and curiosity, he took a risk and dragged his tongue against the surface, shocked to feel a hard, glass-like texture. "Whis! It's hard! Berries are supposed to be soft and sweet! The candied yams Yamcha makes are at least soft."

His little fits gave Whis a chuckle, the angel himself took one of the sweet berried and took a bite, clearly showing the edibility of the fruit. "Candied has many definitions-" he said through a mouthful. "For fruit, it is covered in a hard sugar shell. Yamcha's candied yams is a dish served on earth's western hemisphere."

Beerus couldn't honesty believe what he was hearing, that was no way to speak to a god! He would have to put the angel in his place!

"Whis-" there came an audible crunch as Beerus destroyed the strawberry in his hands, staining his skin a dark red hue. "You dare speak-" To his surprise, the angled disappeared, but returned to existence holding a fairly large platter of even more candied fruits and succulent chocolate treats. "Hm?! Whis, don't scare me!"

A chuckle escaped the angel as he held the platter before his student. "My apologies my lord, but there is nothing to fear. Bulma and her caterers wouldn't serve a treat that could damage your palate. Come now, have one."

Although he remained suspicious Beerus found his curiosity and grumbling stomach were far larger than any ideas he had about dangers associated with the fruit. Besides. If it dared cut up my gums, he'd simply detonate the planet. "Urgh.."

He grasped one of the fresh candied strawberries with a few fingers and gave it a sniff. Observing the little fruit he gave it another small lick and noted the sweetness of the translucent shell; he furrowed his brows, giving his teacher another suspicious glare before sinking a few teeth into the flesh.

Whis had never seen Beeru's eyes fly open so wide and so fast, why, the last time this happened, Beerus had just downed one-hundred bowls of ramen. Filled with glee at the sweet sensation that coated his taste buds, Beerus didn't hesitate to snatch the whole platter from Whis's grasp. He tossed the plaet into the ever growing pile of dishes beside him.

"Ahh~! Those sweets satisfy every taste bud, once again, Earth saves its own skin~ Ahhh-" he began to chug the water beside him, preparing himself for the next course.

Whis tolerated such rude behavior, although it didn't make him happy, Beerus was only himself after all. "Now now my lord. You don't want to end up plump like your bother. I don't want to enforce a strict diet on you like my sister has. Take a break for now."

There came a little thump as Whis returned to his seat and enjoyed what remained of the current course of sweets. "Hmph. I'll do what I desire Whis, but I cannot ignore your point. Knowing Champa's fat butt, he would have demanded so much more than I." A sigh part his lips, the sun rays of earth's star felt delightful on a full belly.

"Exactly my lord." He heard the angel mumble through a mouthful of cake and sweet buns. "Earthlings get fat when they eat too much, you wouldn't want to end up like them now would you?"

"Yes yes, I get your point Whis." With a great yawn the cat rubbed his eyes as a certain kind of sleepiness took over him; a full and satisfied belly put him in a great mood for a nap after all.

He decided this was a good idea.

Soon the afternoon sun faded into night and the god remained asleep, content with his slumber and obviously not going to be bothered by anyone else. No, no one was that stupid, not even Goku.

As usual the god's soft snoring resulted in a comical snot bubble to inflate from his nose, and with just a slight shift, it popped, and spooked the god from his slumber, violently waking him up. "Ah!" Barely seconds flew before he was immediately filled with rage. "Whis! How long have I been asleep?!"

He shot a glare to the angel.

The response from his attendant was not immediate, it sounded delayed and hushed.

"Hm? Sorry." The angel spoke up after a moment, seeming to shake himself out of some sort of daze that held him, however, he quickly attended to the god.

Beerus raised a brow in curiosity, normally Whis held himself to a far higher standard in behavior, it was his duty to react with swiftness; yet, he seemed almost…worried.

The god of destruction did not fail to ask any questions-"Don't try to hide it from me Whis. The last time you failed to wake me up, you were watching the destruction of the namekian planet. What in the name of this planet has you so bothered that you let me sleep I woke myself up? I wanted dinner! You should have woken me!"

The seat under Beerus was nearly disintegrated as he dug his claws into the wooden pool benches, easily putting a dent it.

"Sigh, I truly apologize my lord. Something however, was on my mind-"

"And what exactly is that?"

Without a word, the angel's staff would rise into the air and pointed towards the central Capsule Corp building; confusion filled Beerus, what was that supposed to mean?

Rising from his seat, and following the staff closer towards the building, Beerus spotted something-unusual.

Inside, speaking to Bulma, and covered in mounds upon mounds of blankets was a young female earthling with big blue eyes and long ginger hair. By her appearance, she was very young, possibly only 17 or 18, Beerus wasn't quite.

All Beerus knew was that her appearance there, in that moment in time, well-

It made him recall something Gowasu had once said.


End file.
